politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Janusz Korwin-Mikke
Janusz Korwin-Mikke (né le 27 octobre 1942) est un homme politique polonais. Souvent appelé JKM, il est un conservateur-libéral, fondateur et président de partis politiques successifs de cette nature, l'Union de la politique réelle, Liberté et règne du droit et le Congrès de la Nouvelle droite. Il a été candidat à la présidence de la République en 1995 (2,4%), en 2000 (1,43%), en 2005 (1,4%), en 2010 (2,4%) et en 2015 (3,26 %). Il est député européen depuis 2014. Classé à l'extrême-droite, ses opinions concernant un certain nombre de sujets sensibles en font une figure controversée de la vie politique polonaise. Jeunes années Origines, famille et jeunesse Né en 1942 pendant l'occupation nazie de Varsovie, Janusz Korwin-Mikke est le fils de Richard et de Maria Mikke Rosochackich. Son père, chef du département d'État d'ingénierie dans l'aviation, fait un an de prison après la guerre, tandis que sa mère meurt dans l'insurrection de Varsovie. L'éducation du jeune Janusz est donc assurée par une de ses grands-mères puis une belle-mère. Il fait ses études au lycée Tadeusz Reytan IV de Varsovie, où il est membre d'une équipe de scouts par ailleurs. Diplômé en 1959, il poursuit ses études à la Faculté de mathématiques à l'université de Varsovie et rejoint également dans sa deuxième année la Faculté de philosophie et de sociologie. En 1964, il distribue des tracts appelant à lutter contre la répression à l'égard des signataires de la Liste 34, liste qui dit refuser la censure. Pour cela, il est arrêté et placé en détention provisoire pendant dix jours, lors desquels le service de sécurité retrouve sa fiche dans les documents de l'université et l'empêchent de poursuivre ses études de mathématiques. En 1968, il est de nouveau arrêté dans le cadre de manifestations étudiantes et purge une peine de quatre mois de détention avant d'être expulsé. Par l'intervention du doyen de la Faculté de philosophie, Klemensa Szaniawskiego, il peut poursuivre ses études extra-muros et sort diplômé l'année suivante. De 1969 à 1974, Janusz Korwin-Mikke est chercheur, d'abord à l'Institut des transports routiers puis à l'université de Varsovie dans une équipe menée par Klemensa Szaniawskiego. A cette époque, ses sources de revenu lui proviennent de ses parties de bridge, grâce à son niveau élevé qui lui permet d'être joueur professionnel, ou bien de ses ventes de livres. Vie privée Il épouse Eva Mieczkowska en 1966, avec laquelle il a deux fils, Richard né en 1968 et Christophe né en 1971. Divorcé en 1973, il se met en couple avec Margaret Szmit et tous deux se marient à l'église en 1993. Ensembles, il ont trois enfants: Caspar en 1974, Jack en 1977 et Susanna en 1982. Dans deux autres relations informelles, il a eu deux filles, Korynnę en 1983 et Hope en 2011 et un fils, Charles en 2013. Carrière politique Au parti démocrate Janusz Korwin-Mikke est membre du Parti démocrate (SD) pendant vingt ans, de 1962 à 1982, pour des raisons diverses, allant de l'envie d'exercer une activité politique jusqu'à la possibilité de consulter les bulletins internes. Il est également membre de l'Union de la jeunesse socialiste. Il quitte le SD au moment de l'état de siège en Pologne (1981-1983), lorsque le SD soutient une loi sur le travail au Parlement. Ayant créé en 1978 l'Officyna Liberałów, une maison d'édition publiant des textes axés sur le libéralisme, il publie environ vingt-cinq livres et brochures, essentiellement des auteurs polonais, sur des sujets économiques (Adam Heydel, Ferdinand Zweig,etc) et de politique contemporaine (Stanislaw Ehrlich,etc). Un livre de Stanisław Swianiewicz s'est vendu à plusieurs milliers d'exemplaires. Il organise aussi des séminaires conservateurs-libéraux réunissant des étudiants des universités de Varsovie. En août 1980, il soutient la grève des ouvriers de Szczecin Shipyard puis devient un conseiller de Solidarność, et participe ainsi au premier congrès national des délégués du syndicat de septembre-octobre 1981 à Gdansk mais critique les résolutions adoptées, contradictoires économiquement, entre le marché selon Stefan Kurowski et le maintien d'une économie socialiste selon Ryszard Bugaj et Waldemar Kuczynski, y voyant une preuve de faiblesse de cette organisation. Il livre ses critiques au XII congrès du Parti démocrate et publie un Petit livre bleu. Il défend alors le libre-marché et propose le rejet des idéologies des partis démocrate et communistes polonais. Adopter sa ligne permettrait selon lui de transformer la SD en parti libéral-conservateur. Il fonde en 1981 la Fédération nationale pour une économie libre, dont l'objectif est de populariser l'idée du libéralisme conservateur en Pologne. C'est alors qu'est déclaré l'état de siège. Membre de l'Union de la Politique réelle Arrêté en mars 1982 pour avoir distribué des brochures sous la veste, il est interné dans Bialoleka d'avril à juillet, et rencontre ainsi l'avocat libertarien Stanislaw Michalkiewicz. Après sa libération, il reprend ses activités d'édition et publie notamment Friedrich von Hayek et Milton Friedman. Il tente de reprendre ses activités politiques clandestines en mettant sur pied le Parti libéral mais l'expérience n'a pas de suite. Il émet à partir de 1986 le trimestriel Stańczyk, libéral et conservateur, qui promeut des penseurs libéraux du pays, puis devient en 1987 le coordinateur du Mouvement de la politique réelle nouvellement formée (future Union de la politique réelle). Avec comme valeur cardinale la liberté, il réunit des conservateurs, des chefs paysans, des libéraux, des nationalistes comme des monarchistes. Janusz Korwin-Mikke participe comme représentant de ce parti à l'Internationale libérale de 1988 à Pise. La même année, il est candidat au Sénat dans la province de Wroclaw. Il fonde l'hebdomadaire Najwyższy CZAS! en 1990. La même année, une frange de l'Union de la politique réelle cherche à changer la ligne et pense à faire appel à Janusz Korwin-Mikke. Ce dernier ne peut se présenter à l'élection présidentielle de 1990 faute de nombre suffisant de signatures. Cinq ans après, une autre crise traverse le parti, certains critiquant Janusz Korwinn-Mikke pour ne pas avoir soutenu Lech Walesa à la présidentielle. Au congrès, ils le remplacent par le vice-président de l'UPR Mariusz Dzierżawski. Les autorités du parti ne reconnaissent pas cette faction conservatrice, alors Janusz Korwinn-Mikke quitte le parti et fonde un nouveau groupe en janvier 1996. Il démissionne de la présidence de l'Union de la politique réelle en 1997 au prétexte de vouloir céder la place à une plus jeune génération militante et remplacé par Stanisław Michalkiewicz. Il est parlementaire pour le district de Poznań. Certaines de ses prises de paroles sont parfois violentes et insultants et suscitent la colère de ses adversaires. Il a déposé plusieurs projets de loi, jamais retenus, comme sur le scrutin, sur le conseil d'État, sur la récupération et sur le statut juridique des syndicats. Il échoue dans les élections législatives de 1993, 1997 et 2001, dans les scrutins européens et sénatoriaux de 2004. Il échoue encore aux élections régionales à Mazowieckie et Podlasie. A Varsovie, il en a essuyé deux, un en 2006 avec 2,26% et un en 2010 avec 3,9%. Après l'Union de la politique réelle Le 25 mars 2011, il redevient président du parti qui a était renommé Liberté et règne du droit, qui devient le 12 mai le Congrès de la Nouvelle droite. En 2013, il termine sixième suit huit candidats aux élections sénatoriales avec 7,92% dans le district de Rybnik. En 2014, il est élut député européen en Silésie par 67 928 votes, tandis qu'il obtient 7,15% au niveau national. Il envisage de s'allier au Front national français, avec l'assentiment de Jean-Marie Le Pen, mais Marine Le Pen et Florian Philippot s'y opposent. Le 7 juillet 2015 au Parlement européen, régissant à l'idée de créer un billet de train commun à tous les pays de l'Union européenne, il prononce un discours d'une vingtaine de secondes pour dénoncer une tendance à l'unification plutôt qu'à la diversité, puis fait référence à Adolf Hitler en citant "Ein Volk, ein Reich, ein Führer" à savoir "Un peuple, un empire, un guide" en remplaçant le dernier mot par "billet" puis ponctue par un salut nazi, contraignant Varsovie à exprimer ses regretsVIDÉO - Un député polonais fait le salut nazi au Parlement européen. Remplacé comme président de son mouvement le 5 janvier 2015, il en forme un autre, la Coalition pour le renouveau de la République - Liberté et Espoir. Positionnement politique Janusz Korwin-Mikke est un monarchiste polonais dont les positions politiques sont sources de controverses. Il est notamment favorable au port d'arme et à la peine de mort, ce qui lui a fait dire qu'il "n'était pas Charlie" après l'attentat terroriste de janvier 2015 contre la rédaction de Charlie-Hebdo en France, quand le slogan "Je suis Charlie" est devenu un signe de compassion envers les victimes et de ralliement à des valeurs, notamment la démocratie que Janusz Korwin-Mikke critique allègrement. Il est aussi célèbre pour des propos à caractère révisionniste, comme lorsqu'il affirme en 2013 que Adolf Hitler ne pouvait être informé de l'existence du génocide juif dans la mesure où c'était Heinrich Himmler qui en avait la charge, ou bien raciste, comme lorsqu'il qualifie des chômeurs de "nègres de l'Europe" après une référence à l'Histoire des États-Unis, provoquant un tollé au Parlement européen dans lequel il a tenu ces propos. Il s'oppose au droit de vote des femmes au motif qu'elles sont "plus stupides que les hommes" et un intermédiaire entre l'homme et l'enfant, et pense qu'elle feintent de résister lors d'un viol. A l'international, il est présenté comme un "ami de Vladimir Poutine"Korwin-Mikke o gwałtach: "Kobiety tylko UDAJĄ, ŻE STAWIAJĄ OPÓR!"Putin supporter in EP calls migrants human garbage. Sur le plan économique, ce néolibéral dénonce une Union européenne "communiste", et cite des références comme Frédéric Bastiat, Alexis de Tocqueville, Friedrich von Hayek ou bien Margaret ThatcherVIDÉO - Un député polonais fait le salut nazi au Parlement européen. Anecdotes *Il parle anglais et françaisJanusz Korwin-Mikke French Hip-hop MashupJanusz Korwin-Mikke about the necessary possession of weapons by the French 21.01.2015. *Il est champion national de bridge. *Janusz Korwin-Mikke a joué dans cinq films et une série dans les années 1990 et en 2001, souvent pour interpréter son propre rôle, et a enregistré une chanson qui pourrait être traduite par "Halte aux impôts". Publications Traduction en français d'une liste sélective de la quarantaine d'essais de Janusz Korwin-Mikke. *''Sans impasse'' (1980) *''Sauvons le pays'' (1990) *''Pas seulement les Juifs'' (1991) *''Provocation?'' (1991) *''Vue du parlement dans la nouvelle constitution polonaise'' (1994) *''Les bêtises du gouvernement - discours au parlement'' (1993) *''Vademecum du père'' (1997) *''Dangereuses assurances'' (2000) *''Economie'' (2001) *''Année 2007'' (2001) *''Décadence'' (2002) *''Redresser la Pologne? No problem !'' (2004) *''Impôts - un vol'' (2004) *''Qui se moque de qui?'' (2007) *''Russophobes à l'envers'' (2009) *''Les bêtises du parlement'' (2013) Références *Source de référence générale : Janusz Korwin-Mikke - Wikipedia Wolna Encyklopedia. Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle polonaise de 1995 Catégorie:Elève de l'université de Varsovie Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle polonaise de 2000 Catégorie:Membre de l'Union de la politique réelle Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle polonaise de 2005 Catégorie:Membre de Liberté et règne du droit Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle polonaise de 2010 Catégorie:Membre du Congrès de la Nouvelle droite Catégorie:Candidat à l'élection présidentielle polonaise de 2015 Catégorie:Député européen polonais (2014-2019) Catégorie:Contenu développé Catégorie:Personnalité francophone Catégorie:Anticommuniste Catégorie:Anti-communisme en Pologne